Zero Reaper System
The Zero-Energy Biological Hacking System ("Zero Reaper System" or the "Reaper Hacking System") is an extremely dangerous and potent system used for both disabling targets and hacking into various kinds of networks directly via a single touch of the tendrils upon a nearby computer or mainframe. When used this system it is an extremely painful system that forcefully extracts information out of any humanoid subjects inside mobile suits or terminal system that comes into contact with it. The Zero Reaper System can also unlock a unique program that instead of hacking targets uses the tendrils to forcefully either absorbs or overloads the power system of a target. Description & Characteristics Despite its power, the Zero Reaper System is an incredibly elegant system, it allows for the creation and control of what is most likely multiple techno-organic tendrils. These tendrils are very dangerous and are capable of several actions, due to their techno-organic nature the only feasible way to control them is through direct mental manipulation, however, the very nature of the system makes it very difficult to control, even to those with enhanced spatial comprehension. This is because the tendrils are created out of billions of techno-organic Nantes, all of them work together to form and function as a single entity. In order to control the system, the pilot must be able to control such a massive number of Nantes. When inactive the Nantes integrate with the mobile suit's armor, allowing for rapid formation when needed. Once successfully controlled the system functions at the whim of the pilot, it's primary function is to create the tendrils which then make direct contact with an enemy mobile suit and then temporarily integrate with the onboard systems. Once connected the system is able to perform a number of actions, including digitally overwriting commands from the target suit's pilot with those of the controller of the Zero Reaper System. In essence, this means that as long as a direct connection is maintained the target systems are under complete control of the Reaper System, alternatively the system can be used as a means of data acquisition; brute-force hacking its way into any database and then downloading the contents. The Zero Reaper system is especially for pilots using a mental control system with their mobile suit, as technically the pilot is temporarily part of the suit the Reaper system does have "access" to them. This means that the pilot's mind is susceptible to attack which can result in extreme pain, mental damage and possibly even death. However due to the complex nature of the brain and the memory storage process, the system cannot "read" the pilot's mind, this incompatibility may be what makes the system so dangerous to enemy pilots in the first place. Unfortunately, the principles of nanotechnology make it very difficult to defend against. Nantes are capable of manipulating matter at the atomic level, rendering standard armor plating nearly useless. Nonetheless, the system does have a few weaknesses, firstly the tendrils must maintain direct contact if they're severed the connection is terminated. Secondly armor with a more complex atomic structure is more effective at blocking attacks as it slows down the infection process, additionally, the Zero Reaper system cannot easily penetrate particle defenses (e.g.: beam shields). When on the offensive The Zero Reaper System can also activate the "E.V.P. Program" when linked perfectly with the pilot that can releases tendrils that targets the enemy's power source instead and drains it using a physical connection established by the techno-organic tendrils link between the suits. The electrical power siphoned off is then transferred back to the user's own power systems to enhances itself and empowers it's weapon systems. Even high-power generators such as fusion reactors are not immune to the system and will be temporarily drained, during this period the suit will perform at a decreased output while the user uses the stolen power to perform at a higher level. The system does require a direct connection in order to work, not just with the suit like with the Zero Reaper System, but with the suit's power source. This means that the system will not function if the tendrils do not connect close enough to the power system despite accessing the suit's system. System Features * "E.V.E Program" Energy Vampiric Extractor Program :The E.V.E. Program is an extremely dangerous version of the Zero Reaper System used to disable targets or outright destroy them. When at the height of the union of pilot and suit they can activate this system by focusing there will through the Chaos Particle Drive. It is able acts as a storage unit by storing energy into nanobots themselves for the siphoned power into the system to avoid draining the battery or simply use it as a weapon to attack targets from a distance. When released as a weapon, it releases powerful tendrils of energy out from its body to wrap around a victim to draining the power out of an enemy target's reactor or overloading a enemies reactor until they meltdown and explode. * Techno-organic Nantes :The system's secondary component has billions of tiny techno-organic robots along the haul of the suit. When supplied with energy those nanobots are able to react quickly repairing damage over a long period of time. They also react to the pilot's thoughts as they contain a near semi-intelligent link to the pilot giving them minor tactical advice in combat. *'Chaos Shift System' :The mobile suit using this system is able to focus a portion of the energy to metamorphose a mobile suit into a new version of it to unlock weapons and new features to the suit. After the battle is disengaged the suit reverts back to its default form before using chaos shift mode. *'Mainframe Storage Unit' Built underneath the cockpit of the suits using this system. It can contain billions of stored data in the drives as it has a carry limit of 20 Quintillion worth of TBs space. System Variants *'Nightmare Wrath System' :The "Nighmare Wrath" Advanced Control System (aka Nightmare's Wrath, "The Devil's Control Device" or simply "Nightmare Wrath System") is a variant of the Zero Reaper System that focuses on augmenting via to use 90% of their brain with a biological interface attempts to "unlock" the rest of the functions of the brain as an attempt to handle the needed work controlling the suit and being an active person at once. History Notes & Trivia :*The Zero Reaper System bears a resemblance to DG Cells from Mobile Suit G-Fighter. :*With the two suits were seen using the system so far, GNX-X129 Deva Reaper produces black tendrils with green circuitry patterns while GNX-X139 Sin Shinigami Gundam produces black tendrils with red circuitry patterns. It's not known whether this was a personal choice or if it's a reflection of the pilot's nature.